


The Agreement

by stoicscripter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Size Difference, accidental asphyxiation, attempted blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoicscripter/pseuds/stoicscripter
Summary: 50/50 just won't cut it anymore, but Roadhog has an addendum.





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is my contribution to a collaboration between me and my friends [Kukkiisart](http://kukkiisart.tumblr.com/) and [Spyderling](http://spyderling.tumblr.com/). Kukkii is going to draw a comic and Spyderling will color it and it will be beautiful! It's not out yet so please go and follow both of them right now so you won't miss it! Though I will be adding a link here to the finished product when it arrives. For now you'll have to settle for using your own imaginations.

“It’s not enough.” came a deep voice from the dark, a voice that never failed to reverberate in his chest with the kind of ache that left him confused but desperate for more of it. He turned towards the sound trying to squint through the dark at the large, round shape that was his best mate: Roadhog.

“What’s not enough a what, mate?” Junkrat asked while licking his lips to try and bring back some moisture; it was always so damn hot during the day and they had so little water, he usually had dry lips. He shifted a little closer to Hog as if he might be able to make out more than just a large shadow in the dark, “Y'mean the water? We’ll steal more tomorrow, try and grab as much as we can and jam it in the side car. I can ride behind y–”

“No.” Hog bellowed, his voice clear and unfiltered without the mask; it easily drowned out his voice and shut him up with that same building ache. He stopped to let the guy speak, he’d learned to at least shut up when Roadhog really did have something to say, “Fifty-fifty, it’s not enough to deal with you.”

Junkrat huffed a little bit, irritation clear in that little noise, “And you think I’m the one without tact.” He giggled a little, trying to clear away his frustration; when he was frustrated he tended to blow things up, and the location they were in would draw a lot of unwanted attention if he were to unleash, “What'cha want then?” He asked as he sat up, he’d rather be face-to-face (or mask) for this type of conversation, “Sixty t’ fourty? I’d be sore t’ lose ya, Hoggie but I ain’t gonna take the raw end of the deal.”

Hog sat up and his shadow loomed above Rat in the dark, he still couldn’t quite make out the large man’s features but he never really needed to; despite their opposing personalities he had a pretty good idea how his partner was feeling most of the time. Hog’s silence said it all, sixty-fourty wasn’t what he was looking for, but he wasn’t quite sure what to offer next; it was hard enough to consider giving up more than half their haul and he really had nothing more to his name.

“Not money.” came his words at last; somehow they were heavier in his chest than normal, they reached deeper and made his heart beat quicken. He almost knew what Hog wanted before he even spoke, “You’re too much trouble to leave even for some alone time.”

“Alright, I get it.” He got his foot planted firmly on the ground and shifted his weight so he could get upright; he could feel Hog’s eyes on him digging underneath his skin in just such a way that he could tell everything Hog was really thinking. What he had to say wasn’t what Roadhog wanted to hear, but he wasn’t so sure he wanted to believe that he was right about what Hog really wanted from him, “I’ll go sit outside all quiet-like for… what? Half an hour?”

He took one step and heard the ground shift behind him as Roadhog moved and he giggled nervously as he glanced back over his shoulder as the huge man moved to, once again, tower over him, “I know you ain’t that thick, Rat.” He accused, voice even and low though it made his chest quake.

He turned back to face his partner and tried to get a good look at the face partially illuminated through a gap in the wooden structure that sheltered them; even without the mask Hog was almost completely expressionless, though there was a crease in his brow that told Rat that the man was serious. He would take nothing less than everything or he really would walk.

Junkrat swallowed the lump in his throat and fidgeted from foot to prosthetic and back again. His hands itched for a bomb and his detonator but before he could even think to grab for one Hog’s giant hand was on his shoulder, “You’re NOT blowing shit up, Rat. Damn treasure hunters are still right on our heels.” Unfortunately their understanding of each other did seem to go both ways; he would not be releasing his tension with a good ol’ explosion any time soon.

Junkrat stepped back and ran his hand through his hair, “Ok, just… t'be clear… what exactly are you wanting? A wristy? A gobbie?” He asked, charging forward as if the entire situation wasn’t an uncomfortable weight building and churning in his chest, “If you’re into it I can use me right hand.” He wiggled the mechanical digits and watched the larger man shift his weight from foot to foot; when there wasn’t an immediate response Junkrat continued in an effort to quell his nerves with sound, “Don’t even know if I can even give you a proper gobbie though, Roadie; I’m not exactly any sort of expert and–”

“Neither.” Roadhog cut in over his nervous babbling and Junkrat giggled his discomfort but didn’t say another word, “Y'know what I want, Rat. Are ya gonna do it or do I walk?” Roadhog shifted again, a subtle step towards the door though he didn’t make another, it was enough to prompt Junkrat to make his final decision quickly.

“Alright! Alright mate, I was just coverin’ all me options!” Junkrat insisted, his hands up in surrender as if Roadhog’s demands were a loaded gun. His bodyguard huffed a noise and Junkrat ran his hand through his hair again, “Right ok. You first?”

He couldn’t see the look on Hog’s face, but he was fairly certain it was one of irritation; still, the massive shadow shifted and he could hear the jingle of his belt as it was removed. Fabric dropped to the floor and Junkrat stared through the dark between 'Hog’s legs, he still couldn’t really see but he’d have to get up close and personal in a moment. Junkrat took a deep breath to calm himself and shoved his shorts down before he could hesitate and think better of it.

For a moment they stood together, naked in the dark but worlds apart; then Roadhog took a step forward and then another. Junkrat took another deep breath and stood his ground as Roadhog stepped into his personal space which was mysteriously much larger than normal. His gaze traveled down again and his heart beat hammered in his throat, eyes huge as if that would help him adjust to what he was seeing, “You’re massive!”

Roadhog barked a laugh as he leaned down just a little to close the distance between them, from here Junkrat could feel his breath and see his face… it wasn’t quite as unpleasant to look at as one might believe. He didn’t look particularly handsome or ugly; he was just a regular Junker with a scar that split across his face over the bridge of his flat, wide nose. His face was round and his jaw was rough with stubble and his eyes narrow… possibly because Rat was staring and couldn’t seem to help himself. “Got a problem?” Roadhog grumbled with his bushy brows drawn together and his lips turned down in a frown.

Junkrat swallowed back the nerves jumping excitedly in his chest and quirked a smile, “Of course not Roadie, why would there be a problem?” His grin was a little too wide and when his gaze dropped lower again he let out another nervous little giggle, “I just… dunno how yer gonna fit.”

There was another booming laugh and Roadhog shook his head, “You never done this? Forget it then, I’m not out to play with some kid.” Roadhog turned away and sat back down on his bed roll; this was probably the perfect opportunity to back out as Roadhog didn’t appear to be following through with his threat to leave, but Junkrat refused to let the situation end just like that. Still naked Junkrat followed after Roadhog and got up right into his face with his own.

“A kid, huh?” Junkrat reached out and jabbed Roadhog’s shoulder with a cold metal finger, “I’ll show you a kid!” And before he could stop himself or think better of it he got on his knees, grabbed Roadhog’s dick, and took it into his mouth. The larger man made a noise, though whether it was one of surprise or pleasure Junkrat couldn’t tell; this situation was too new to be able to read Roadhog as well as he might usually. He ignored how lost that made him feel and squeezed his eyes shut to focus on the situation he’d gotten himself into.

His partner’s dick didn’t feel any smaller in his mouth than it looked out of it, he only had the head inside but already it felt like his lips had been stretched far beyond what was comfortable. Roadhog always said he had a big mouth, but apparently it wasn’t quite big enough. He swiped his tongue over the head of it and slowly eased further down as the taste of Hog filled his mouth. It was almost like trying to shove his fist in his mouth, he was opened wide and unpleasant and he felt like an idiot for trying. There was no way he’d be able to fit Roadhog’s massive donger up his arse, no way in hell.

He took a deep breath through his nose and made himself take in a little more, and then more still. He concentrated on breathing evenly and sucking as he moved; but then felt it brush up against his uvula and jerked back to cough and suck in a new breath. There was drool all over his chin and he wiped it away with the back of his arm, “Ok… maybe I’m not so good at giving a gobbie.”

“You were fine.” Roadhog assured him with a voice that was much more gruff than Junkrat had ever heard it before, he must have done the right thing to affect his partner’s voice like that… or was it just the lack of his mask? Either way it was kind of hot to hear Hog like that, though he wouldn’t give that thought the chance to settle; his nerves were still jumping around frantically to demand that he do something aside from sit there staring at Hog’s cock. Roadhog saved him the trouble of figuring out what to do next and reached to let his large hand trail down the smaller man’s spine. Junkrat bit his lip and braced his hands stiffly against the floor as 'Hog’s fingers moved down his back to squeeze awkwardly at his ass. He dug his fingers into the dirt and lowered his head as one of the larger man’s dry fingers moved over his hole.

“Sh-Shit! Hog, now who’s the one acting like he’s never done this! Y'can’t just put it in like that!” Roadhog snorted a laugh and pressed a little as if he intended to ignore Junkrat entirely, but he eased up after a second only to do it again. He continued to tease without really trying to push his way in and Junkrat was surprised at how quickly he went from being nervous to actually wanting it.

Unfortunately his nerves hadn’t completely settled, but with good reason; Roadhog’s finger was near as big as the biggest cock he’d ever tried to put in his ass, how was he supposed to take something so big just to be stretched for something even bigger? Junkrat was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a little click; in Roadhog’s free hand he’d popped the cap to a bottle of lube. It looked positively tiny in his hands and Junkrat wondered if there was anywhere near enough to make this possible, it looked like one squirt might be enough to cover one finger and he’d have to make it stretch just to try and cover up a second.

“Y'sure you don’t just want a wristy?” He asked as Roadhog spread lube over his fingers; maybe there was a little more there than he’d estimated, but he still felt like it wasn’t anywhere near enough.

“You gonna back out if I say no?” Roadhog capped the bottle again but he didn’t make another move, he was waiting for whatever reply Junkrat would give. He swallowed down his nerves once again and shook his head negatively, “Then get on your back, I’ll go slow.”

Junkrat rolled onto his back and spread his legs, he took a deep breath and looked up at Roadhog for a second before he looked away and slung his left arm over his eyes. He shouldn’t be this nervous, this was the guy he trusted with his life but not with his body? Ridiculous. He felt one of Roadhog’s hands on his knee while the other reached down to rub at his hole and spread lube all over the tight little ring, “Last chance to back out, Rat.” Roadhog warned as he applied a bit of pressure before he eased back only to do it again. Junkrat bit his lip and fisted the bed roll he was laid out on, but he didn’t change his mind. He let Roadhog continue gradually applying more and more pressure with his huge finger. Shit he probably should have stretched his own ass first just for Hog to be able fit one finger!

His mind quickly became a mantra of the word 'shit’ over and over as Hog slowly managed to ease his way deeper and deeper; at one point it began to come out loud as he tossed his head beneath his arm to try and mentally relieve some of the pressure building inside. As Roadhog reached deeper his cursing switched gears to become a string of 'fuck’ broken by the occasional fully formed insult. He’d just finished calling Roadhog an ugly pig-faced drongo when he felt his bodyguard’s knuckles bump against his cheeks. Holy hell! He’d actually fit an entire finger inside and it didn’t really hurt all that much; it was just an incredible amount of pressure that he felt might make him explode to pieces like he’d accidentally set off one of his own bombs.

Junkrat sucked in a breath and peeked out at Roadhog from behind his arm, “Y'good?” Hog asked him as his finger wiggled deep inside against that wonderfully sensitive place that made his dick jump to attention. He groaned and covered his eyes again as he lifted his hips just a little to make it easier for Roadhog to finger him.

“Yeah… just… keep it slow with the next one.” Junkrat reminded him as Roadhog continued to finger him open. His finger was so damn big that when Hog pressed down and his knuckle pressed up it was downright insane how stretched open he could be, “Y'fuckin’ cock!” Junkrat cursed as Roadhog pulled him open in ways that the younger Junker never had been before; he beat his peg leg against the ground and cursed again as the hand on his knee shifted down his leg towards his poor neglected dick. It would remain unattended as Hog’s fingers gripped his ass to help pry his hole open even more.

Junkrat peered down his body again as Roadhog’s finger drew out just enough for there to be room for the tip of the second finger to join it. His knees quaked and his teeth ground together as slowly Hog began the long process of carefully stretching his hole wide open. He covered his eyes again and continued his mantra of curses as he was stretched open wider than he’d ever thought possible. Roadhog continued to stretch him wider still, his fingers moved apart to test the resistance and force his poor little hole to loosen up; Junkrat wasn’t sure that his asshole could go back to normal after being pulled open so far… and this wasn’t even the last of it.

Roadhog had both fingers buried all the way inside soon enough and Junkrat couldn’t help but look down his body again as if to be sure he was still in one piece. It was impossible to believe, but he really had managed to fit both fingers all the way to the last knuckle, maybe he really could fit Roadhog’s dick? Junkrat swallowed down his nerves again and looked up at Roadhog's face, he was a little surprised to see that his partner was looking right back at him instead of at what he was doing between Rat’s legs.

Junkrat grinned nervously as Roadhog’s gaze shifted over his face and down to his chest, “Y'don’t look half bad, Rat.” The man mumbled as he leaned in to lick one of the smaller man’s nipples, though he promptly drew back with his face twisted in disgust, “Taste like shit though… next time you’re having a fuckin’ bath first.”

“N-Next time!?” Junkrat sucked in a breath as Roadhog’s free hand moved to toy with a nipple as his other continued to stretch and fuck him open. He slung his arm over his eyes again but this time the larger man grabbed him and moved it out of the way; their eyes locked and Roadhog met him with an intense gaze that made Junkrat feel so small.

“You thought I just wanted it once?” The fingers inside spread him apart and Junkrat squeaked a little and braced his metal fingers against Roadhog’s chest without actually trying to push him back, “50/50 plus this when I want, that’s the new deal. Thought I was clear.”

“Sh-Shit…” Junkrat said in response, his voice a quivering mess as Roadhog split him wide open once again. His eyes rolled back as Roadhog began a rhythm of fucking him deep and stretching him wide. For a moment whatever he wanted to say flew out the window and left him incoherent, but then Roadhog slowed down and pulled his fingers back to line up a third one.

“I can make you feel amazing every time, Jamison.” the impact of his name had Junkrat’s toes curling and he lifted his hips just a little as those three massive fingers began to slowly tease him open, “'Course I could end it here. If you wanna back out.”

“D-Don’t think I could at this point, mate.” Junkrat bit his lip and groaned as Hog’s fingers pressed over his prostate and quickly filled him with intense pleasure, it had his legs shaking and his hands frantically grasping anything he could reach. Roadhog didn’t let up, his fingers dragged over that spot again and again and made him feel positively nuts. He groaned and shut his eyes and did his best to fuck himself on Hog’s fingers, but it was nowhere near enough stimulation, “C'mon Piggy! I don’t think I can be any more ready than this!”

Roadhog’s response was to wedge his fingers in deep as he could one more time which drew out a howl of pleasure from the younger Junker; and then he was empty, achingly empty and so fucking desperate he ended up letting out a whine. Hog chortled with amusement and smacked both hands on either side of Junkrat’s ass, his thumbs spread the little hole open wide and he hummed low in his throat, “Looks like I’ll fit.” He said and Junkrat braced himself as Roadhog pulled his legs up and around his waist.

The rest of the tiny bottle of lube was used up in the next moment and Junkrat watched Hog coat his dick with bated breath. This was happening… it was really fucking happening and at this point he didn’t know whether to be excited or terrified. Roadhog pulled his hole open again and this time he felt pressure as his partner began to push inside. He sucked in a breath and held it as if such a thing would make the situation easier; he quickly became dizzy and might have passed out if not for the sudden press of lips over his own.

He gasped in a breath and Hog gave him the space to breathe though he snorted derisively, “Stupid kid.” the massive man grumbled from barely an inch away, “The one fuckin’ time you shut up and you’re tryin’ to suffocate yourself.” the giggle that followed was quickly caught in his throat as Roadhog began to push in again, “Keep breathin’ Rat.”

“’M tryin’.” Junkrat insisted but when he began to hold his breath he forced himself to take one slow breath before he began to talk, “Y'know Hoggie, I think a part of me wanted t’ do this all along anyhow.” He let out a breathless little laugh as he shifted his shoulders against the ground, Roadhog was still moving achingly slowly and he almost wanted to hurry the big guy on, “Could get lonely out here in the Outback, but I got meself a best mate! Sure you ain’t the kinda looker I might have thought I might like t’ shag, but you ARE a looker, mate.”

Roadhog grumbled a noise beneath his babbling but Junkrat couldn't oblige his wordless request, "Y'got a nice nose, looks strong. So's your jaw. Fuck, everything about you is strong." Roadhog grumbled a little louder as he pushed a little deeper and Junkrat giggled as he gasped for breath; he was being rubbed everywhere, all the wonderfully sensitive spots inside and it was about to drive him even more insane than he'd ever been before. "A-And even with that scar--m-maybe cuz of it, you're so fuckin' handsome. No Joke. The In-Infamous Roadhog is handsome as--"

“Shut up!” Roadhog growled loudly as he shoved forward the final inch inside and Junkrat shouted as pleasure jolted through to pain and back again, “Can’t you just… moan or something?”

“Y-You try havin’ a donger as big as your arm in yer ass and see how much you feel like moaning.” Junkrat retorted as Roadhog resumed grumbling under his breath, “Ok, fine. I’ll see what I can do.” Junkrat relented though he didn’t get the chance to say much else as Roadhog began to pull out in one long, smooth motion. Soon enough Roadhog had his toes curling again as pressure moved past his prostate slowly and quite deliberately.

“F-Fuck!” Already his assurance was for nothing as Roadhog kept moving and so did his mouth, “Feels good, kinda overwhelmin’. Yer dick’s so big it feels like you could stab me to death with–” Roadhog’s hips snapped forward and he wasn’t sure if his partner was trying to silence him or just getting into the motions of it, “B-Bugger me..! Y'don’t have t’ prove it!”

Hog grunted as he kept up the pattern of pulling out slowly and shoving in; it quickly became torture: a burst of pleasure and then slow torture while he waited for more, “Y-ou cock!” Junkrat complained over a desperate noise wedged in his throat, he wiggled beneath the larger man and pushed up into his next thrust, “Yer doin’ this on purpose! Ah Fuck! Y'know I can’t shut up!”

Roadhog laughed and he leaned down to plant a big, wet kiss to one of Junkrat’s dirty shoulders, “Yeah, keep talkin’, Rat.” The pig encouraged this time as the pace of his thrusting began to even out, “Jus’ not about me.”

With a breathless giggle Junkrat hooked his arms around Hog’s neck and leaned up to kiss along his scruffy jaw, “Who’d have thought a tough guy like you wouldn’t be able to handle a little compliment?” He asked as he slid his flesh fingers up and into Hog’s hair where he began trying to untie it.

Roadhog grumbled and pressed one thick hand to Junkrat’s back as his pace began to settle into something much more consistent. Junkrat panted into his partner’s ear as he fumbled and yanked at the hair tie. The growl Roadhog let out in reply stalled his attempts and he dropped his hand back to Hog’s shoulder, “S-Sorry, mate.” He mumbled as his fingers dug hard into rough skin, “Can’t resist ya.”

There came a huff, deep and annoyed, from the large man and then Junkrat was hauled back and shoved against the surface below. Roadhog pinned him with one palm spread out on his chest and the thrusts grew rougher; the grunting noise that Hog made was no longer out of irritation but the effort behind his movements and Junkrat finally responded with a moan of his own.

Two mismatched sets of fingers dug into Hog’s wrist this time and Junkrat began to babble again, “F-Fuckin’ so huge..! ’S rubbin’ an’ pushin’ e'rywhere!” he kicked a little again and caught his peg on the bed roll, he threw his hips back into the steady movement and moaned long and loud, “Roadiiiiiie! Feels like I’m gonna choke!” Along with the pressure of Hog’s hand on his chest there was a lump caught in his throat that made breathing more of a chore than ever before. He gasped in air but it all rushed out as frantic moans as he struggled to meet each and every thrust.

Roadhog let up on his chest and grabbed his thighs instead, using them like a pair of handles to pull him into each powerful thrust, “Y-Yes! Use me!” He demanded as he reached with his flesh hand to start stroking his dick furiously, “C'mon…! Stuff my dirty hole!”

The grunt his partner made went straight to his dick, and he finally turned his gaze to see just what it looked like to be stuffed so full of Roadhog. He nearly choked again and moaned as he reached his wet fingers up to his stomach and the lump that appeared with every thrust, “I’m gonna die.” He groaned as Hog’s pace suddenly increased, growing more frantic by the second. He squeezed his eyes closed, tears gathered at the corners as he trembled with his own approaching orgasm. He braced his hand over Roadhog’s and met each thrust with his own weak little twitch.

The growl that followed was possessive, animalistic, and just plain hot. Junkrat cried out with his own answering moan as all at once everything between them came to a head; they came seconds within each other and Junkrat clung desperately to his partner as pleasure shot to his head and all the way to each individual toe. As he struggled to catch his breath Junkrat pressed his face into Hog’s neck and sat there blissfully quiet for a moment.

Of course silence and Junkrat were opposing forces that could not coexist for long. He giggled as he leaned back against the bed roll and let his arms drop open next to him, “I’ve changed me mind, mate; we’re absolutely doin’ that again. Hope that’s what you wanted 'cuz now you’re stuck givin’ me all you got, Hoggie.” He let out another high-pitched giggle and Roadhog smushed his hand over his mouth.

“Shut up.” Roadhog let up almost immediately when he got a moment to speak and Junkrat actually let him say his piece uninterrupted, “It’s still not enough t’ put up with your mouth.”

Junkrat laughed again and reached up to mush Hog’s chubby cheeks in his hands, “Guess I’ll have to figure out how to give you a proper gobbie, yeah?” He pressed an intentionally sloppy kiss to Roadhog’s scrunched up face and let him go again, “Don’t think you’ll have much t’ complain about if I get good at usin’ it.”

Roadhog snorted and flopped down onto the bed roll next to Junkrat which prompted yet another gleeful little titter, “Fine, be that way. I’ll just have t’ prove it.” Without a moment’s consideration Junkrat shuffled to cuddle up against Roadhog’s side where he began to describe what he figured he could do to get better at it. Needless to say, neither of them slept much at all that night.


End file.
